villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
DOR-15
DOR-15 (pronounced Doris) is the main antagonist of Disney's 47th full-length animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons. She was a robotic bowler hat. Appearance DOR-15 simply resembles a black-and-purple bowler hat when dormant or in disguise. However, when active, a robot eye appears above the brim. It is usually green, but turns red when DOR-15 is angry or acting evil. Various attachments can protrude from the inside of the hat, most commonly spindly metallic legs and/or hand-like metal claws. In the movie Invented by Cornelius Robinson as a 'Helping Hat' that would assist wearers in small tasks, Doris soon rebelled against her creators and took control of the test wearer. Cornelius acted quickly to deactivate her and she was placed into a Robinsons Industries storage room for prototypes and failed inventions. She soon reactivated and escaped, meeting Bowler Hat Guy, who was egging and toilet papering the Robinsons Industries building as an attempt for revenge. They discovered they shared the same hatred of Cornelius and decided to team up in an attempt to destroy the future he created by stealing the second Time Machine and presenting Doris to the Inventco board, though Bowler Hat Guy made the additional suggestion of stealing the Memory Scanner at the Science Fair as a way to put his foot in the door before presenting Doris as well. Upon their theft of the time machine, Wilbur Robinson pursued the two through time, though had to contend with an altered future twice before successfully meeting with Lewis, taking him to 2037 to prove his claims of being from the future and attempt to convince him the Memory Scanner was worthwhile. Though they stole the Memory Scanner, the duo lacked the knowledge of how to use it and sought to find Lewis in order to find out how. After being told by Goob's younger self that Lewis likes to spend a lot of time on the roof, Doris found time travel residue next to Wilbur's DNA and the duo returned to the future, where they attempted to infiltrate the Robinson house. Doris created a Mini-Doris for Goob to control so he wouldn't have to leave the time machine. Doris soon attempted to drop a chandelier on Lewis, only for Goob to independently go back and mind control a T-Rex to get Lewis, to her fury. However, upon learning that Wilbur lied about their deal to go and see his mother in the past, he runs into Bowler Hat Guy and fixes the stolen scanner for him in exchange for seeing his mother in the past. Lewis is shocked to discover Bowler Hat Guy's identity as his Orphanage roommate Goob as well as the truth that he is Wilbur's father, Cornelius. Wilbur and Carl come to Lewis' rescue and take back the Memory Scanner. However, just before getting back to Anderson Observatory, Carl was attacked by Doris, who steals the scanner once more. Wilbur pleads Lewis to fix the Time Machine to pursue before being wiped from existence. Goob successfully passes off the memory scanner as his own and then presents the idea of "Helping Hats" to Invento. Sometime shortly afterwards, the helping hats begin terrorizing people and Goob is horrified about it, as he only wanted to ruin Lewis' future. But Doris, having no more use for Goob, sics several hats on him and presumably kills him. Doris succeeds in her plot, altering the future into one controlled by mass-produced 'Helping Hats', as well as a large mobile base called Mega Doris, which had taken Anderson Observatory's place as well as contain the Doris-controlled Robinson family. However, Lewis managed to fix the original Time Machine and escaped back to Bowler Hat Guy's presentation to Inventco. Bowler Hat Guy questions Lewis' reasons for intterupting his meeting with the head of Invento and Lewis warns him, telling him that Doris is just using him and once she gets what she wants, she'll get rid of him. As Goob is confused and mystified by this knowledge, Doris becomes enraged at the Lewis' reveal of her true intentions and her arms turn into sharpen claws ready for attack. When Doris tries to attack him, Lewis declares that he will never invent her and she is wiped from existence, causing the future to be restored along with Wilbur. Gallery Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg Machine Doris hats.png Doris's world.png|The world ruled upon by DOR-15 Robinson Mind control.png Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Brainwashers Category:Thugs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains Category:Spy Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Evil from the past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Trickster Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supremacists Category:Fascists Category:Cartoon Villains